Mortica Nagendra’s
Physical Description She is a Lamia, a race of half-snake half-human who live in desert in small villages or sometimes in isolation. She has black hair and scales. She is quite tan from years of growing in the sun. She has yellow eyes and when measured head to tail tip she is nine feel six inches, or 5 foot six inches when from head to the ground. She wears her chain shirt with a cloth shirt that is black with gold embroidered snakes for a pattern along the edge and a skirt that looks black but shows shades of violet in different amounts of sunlight. Personality As is popular for lamia she has a rather flirty nature with others, but cracks down when things get serious. She will help others if she feels it will help her in the future how ever far off that may seem. Back Story Mortica is a Lamia a race of half-snake people whom roam a distant desert, they trade rarely and have been known to befriend and marry elves and human, but never an orc or half orc as the people believe that this would taint the people’s natural beauty. The lamia worship a being known as the Great Snake, thought to be the one who picks your scales to help define you as a person, pick your name, and tell you of your future. She was given her name by her scales which were an omen of both greatness and of death, of life and shadow, of a life far from her home as no other has been born with these scales, they were black and as beautiful as gem stones. The shaman helped to raise the child, so she could keep an eye on her, and noticed she had an aptitude for summoning magic after she read a book and summoned a pet snake when she was just 8 years old. After this the shaman chose to teach her how to hone her talent. Ten years later she had a dream of a distant place she had not seen, humans, elves, and all manner of beings all over this giant village. She told her parents and the shaman and said that it was a sign that it would soon be time for the story of her scales to be told. At which point she insisted that she get a tattoo of the great snake, so that while she was away, she could show her love to one who granted them there lovely scales. After the sacred tattoo was done it slithered across her skin and a voice whispered in her head “You will leave in one moon cycle. On the morn of the night after full you shall sleep alone in a private tent, when you wake you shall be in the village you had seen. A great shadow has shown itself and you shall play a major part, what part is up to you.” With that she told her family and the shaman, the shaman then cried with loss with the parents then told the people of the village what had just occurred. In the fallowing weeks they came together and gave her all that she would need that they could spare. On the last day and night they declared it a holiday known as the day of the Great’s Chosen. They had a feast and shared stories of past till late in the night. As she fell into sleep that night she felt light, when she had awoken, her bed was in this ally way in front of a big opening and she noticed two figures in particular she sensed the pure dark and shadow from them, but what’s more is she felt almost a kinship as the Great Snake whispered to her “They are rulers of the dark realm, and one is a dragon of shadows. To know more of your future, you must learn more from them.” Dragons where seen as equals in power to the Great Snake's first born, the Naga. Inquiries about these beings and how to actually talk to them led her to adventures pact and has caused her to gain a great interest in the dark realm known as the “Shadow Plane.” The Transformation After an encounter with the king of Shadow Absalom, Shadow, where they had the necromancer they worked so hard to capture was taken from them, a sound of an anvil was heard and suddenly she was in a dark tomb and there she found him once more as he had been taken there by the same force. After they got out and made it to Shadow Absalom, Shadow had found that the scales of Mortica's tail where that of an umbral dragons, and that he could unlock that power within her. Upon being offered this she was told there was a good chance she would die a horrible painful death. When asking The Great Snake said it was her destiny. Understanding the risk she allowed them to preform the ceremony and after nearly dying(reroll token was used) she came out a half-umbral dragon. Now she has begun to question if this is simply her scales or the scales of all her people. The Trapped Bag After clearing out a fortress of drow, she stumbled across a bag, that was trapped, with a permanent wall of ice around her arm. The owner, a POWERFUL dragon sorcerer wanted it back and cut the arm clean off.(The party had intent to steal the arm for shenanigans while looked for a way to save it) The Replacement After sometime had been spent with the very dragon sorcerer who cut her arm off she grew somewhat more friendly, and she got a clockwork tail from a Great Wyrm Crystal dragon, she contacted her friend who deals in clockwork. The Lunar Dragon Sora, a powerful being who planned to take the tail for exchange of gold, but Silver-Glory, the dragon sorcerer offered to use some of the money to pay for a new arm and have it put on. After it was done she had received a black adamantine clockwork arm, engraved with a cybernetic snake. Happy to have a new arm she tested it by flipping the bird to the bird. Descent into the Mountain A few moments after getting her new arm, Mortica and her friends had finally been able to talk Silver, the aasimar draconic disciple and sorcerer, and Rogar, the dwarf paladin duelist, into joining them into the mountain. Upon reaching the inside there where bodies of kobolds littering the place many of which didn't even have a single visible injury on them. After reaching the depths we found a literal army of drow. Silver and Rogar, eager to fight took the drow army on, while sending us to deal with a much different threat a dragon, more specifically a Lava wyrm, after we first confronted it, on the lava it's self(thanks to some of Silvers boots we could walk on the lava just fine enough) we fell back as to bring it in and spring a trap, just before this trap was sprung we saw Silver and Rogar go down through Silvers empowered wall of ice and they where taken away by a Drider where a mask to Lamashtu. After getting passed the dragon, while it lived for now, we went to get back our friends, deep into the Underdark. The Drows, Dragons, and Demons In the depths, Mortica and her friends found the city of drow and where confronted by some strange drow, it turned out that they were from an opposing house than the one who ruled it. The leader it turned out was the first drider, whose name she cared not to remember. From there they learned about where to find there friends and where able to free them both but not before she had witnessed something gruesome. The followers of Lamashtu had found a way to impregnate Silver with something terrifying, an abyssal dragon, the first of his kind. Then after that a earthly embodiment of some kind for Lamashtu aged him to full then during this time, yath had dive-bomb-teleported silver to get her out and we teleported out and left the city to get the treasure they seeked from the magma dragon, after seeing the horrible massacre that was Silver taking her anger out on the dragon we claimed our prize. A anvil of gold upon placing her hand on it she saw visions of words that prophesied the crashing of planes, fallowed by a rush of power she had never before seen or felt. After that they left the hoard and went to the village after words they parted ways. The Return Home After the recent events Mortica, has chosen to head to go home for some time. Through the desert she saw several scorpions, but they were huge, more so than any black scorpion should be, that with a strange sand storm concerned her greatly. After she returned home she received many dirty looks and malice. When she questioned the shaman she said nothing after which she caught wind of some ancient temple that was forbidden, especially to her. She was infuriated that she could not go without a reason why she believed she needed to go there to see what they where hiding. After passing the trials that where tampered with by an outsider they saw his creation, a clockwork dragon designed to guard the door, after the fight in which it strictly focused on Mortica for some reason. In the main chamber rested her, a false great snake. This false god had cut of connection to the true Great Snake for the lamia people, it was only with the help of Gildedwing the Tengu who had converted to the worship of the great snake and had not had the connection cut off. After they fended her off and she fled. After that the lamia people's connection to the great snake has been restored and Morticia has learned from her Great Snake. Mortica was destined to kill the false god and monster, that has sworn to kill her and her people. She now travels to the north at the request of the Great Snake to gain power.Category:Player Characters Category:Characters